Sick
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Eli is sick. Clare goes to his house to take care of him. (Sucky summary, yes, but read, T in case)


_Sorry if I'm not updating my other fics. Here's something to make up for it while I'm not updating. Inspired by a fic I read. 'Nurse Clare To The Rescue' by **StuckonDegrassi145**._

* * *

"Where's Eli?"

Alli Bhandari sighed as she heard her best friend mention her boyfriend's name for the_ umpteenth_ time today.

"Clare, he's probably at home, sleeping. After all, he didn't go to school today. So he must be home, sleeping or sick... Or... Something. Don't worry, Clare."

She flashed the blue-eyed girl a smile as she planted another seed in the flower bed. She and Clare were on gardening, since they promised their HE teacher that they would after school. And that was now.

"Then why isn't he answering my calls or replying to my texts?"

"He's probably sleeping, and probably, his phone is on vibrate, so he wasn't able to answer your calls. Or, he's asleep, and his phone is off."

Clare frowned, and folded her arms. "Hmph."

Alli rolled her eyes. Clare could be such a drama queen sometimes. She shook her head and took out another seed from the small sack on the ground. She cast Clare an annoyed glance. "Shouldn't you be helping me, Clare? Instead of sulking there?"

Clare sighed. "I know... I'm sorry I'm being such a whinny baby. It's just... I'm _worried_ about Eli. I'm not being a creepy, possessive, obsessive girlfriend like Monique from _She's the Man_. I'm not like Imogen." She sighed. "I'm just worried about Eli. I'm worried that he might repeat senior because his absences. He didn't go to school today. I'm afraid that the reason why he skipped school again was to go one of those scary screamo concerts he likes so much again."

Alli nodded. "Maybe he's sick, Clare. I really don't think Eli would skip school for that." Clare looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean? He always skips school for those stupid concerts."

She frowned. "That's where he goes whenever he skips school." Alli shook her head. "Today's inspection day. Where the professors from college come to our school and observe the seniors to see if they're good enough for their college..."

Clare nodded. "That's right!" She bit her lip. "I totally forgot! So _that's_ why a lot of old people were roaming around the campus." She shook her head. "Eli wouldn't have missed that for the world! Especially since he wants to get into NYU so bad... Were any NYU professors around?"

Alli nodded. "Two of them, actually. One bald guy, the other a woman with wrinkled skin, glasses and split ends."

"Something's up, then. As I said, Eli would have never missed this unless something _bad_ happened. He's been talking about his day the whole week... It was all he talked about. He was so excited. It's strange that he's missed it."

"Something's definitely up. A blizzard wouldn't have stopped Eli from meeting those professors. Knowing him."

"Maybe he's sick." Clare turned pale and worry filled her eyes. "That's the only reason I can think of." Alli sighed. "Go to him."

"What?"

"Go to him. I'll take care of the planting and stuff."

Clare smiled gratefully and slung her bag over her shoulder. She began to run down the street. "Thank you so much, Alli! I'll never forget this day! Never!"

Alli shook her head, chuckling as she went back to planting. _'Oh Clare... Your're so crazy...' _

* * *

Clare rushed rushed down the street, trying to spot Eli's house. She needed to get their pronto, her boyfriend was sick and she wanted to take care of him, be there for him.

She finally spotted his house after a few minutes of frantic running. She knocked on the door several times. Cece Goldsworthy opened it, a smile on her face. Clare inhaled and exhaled.

"Why hello, Clare. Come to see Eli?"

Clare nodded, still out of breath from all the running she did. "He's upstairs." Cece said she let the petite girl in. Clare cleared her throat. "Um... Why didn't he go to school today?"

"He's _malade._"

Clare looked blank. "What?"

"He's sick."

"Oh. Right. Uh... Thanks." She said as she dashed upstairs. Cece shook her head, chuckling. _'That Clare is so adorable...' _

* * *

Clare opened Eli's bedroom door and stepped in, quietly closing the door behind her. She turned on the light, and looked around the room. _'At least his room is clean.' _

His room was spic and span, his dirty clothes in a hamper, the books on the shelves stood straight, his desk was organized, and the floor was clean. No dirty laundry on it, no crumpled pieces of paper.

Clare spotted a figure on the bed, covered with a blanket. She sat on the floor. _'Must be sleeping.'_ She sighed in relief. _'At least he's home, safe and sound. Sick, but safe and sound.' _

Clare began to close her eyes._ 'Might as well wait till he's awa-' _

"Clare?"

Clare's eyes snapped open. A pale Eli stared at her from his bed. "Eli..." She said softly. She stood up and sat beside his bedside. She examined him. He was very white, and there were dark circles under his eyes. His lips were unusually pale.

"Oh Eli... What happened? Do you have Are you alright?"

He smiled. "I'm fine, Clare." He coughed. "No, you're not." She touched his face gently. "You missed the inspection today."

"I know." He groaned. "Bummer." He smiled again. "At least your here." She smiled back. "Of course." He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls." He whispered. Clare nodded. "It's okay. I understand." Eli coughed again. "I told mom to call you, she said she'd do it later, but she didn't. I guess she forgot. She and dad were too _busy_..."

Clare wrinkled her nose. "Gross." Eli laughed. "Yeah..." Clare stroked his hair. "Isn't she supposed to be up here tending to you and stuff?"

"Told her not to. I'd rather have you take care of me, anyway." She giggled. "Well, here I am..." Her face turned serious. "How'd you get sick?"

"Lack of sleep." He sniffed. She then noticed his nose was red. "Do you have the flu?" He nodded. "I guess. I feel cold and... My head really hurts."

"Oh my poor Eli." She stroked the side of his face.

He smiled. "I kinda like being sick. Because of all the attention I get from my beautiful girlfriend." She laughed, and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

"Are you gonna leave soon?"

"No..." She smiled. He still looked worried. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"Stay the night. There's no school tomorrow anyway."

She smiled. "Okay." She took her phone out of her backpack. "Let me just call my mom." Eli watched as she talked to her mom. Clare shoved her phone in her pocket, smiling.

"She said yes."

"Good." He smiled, relaxing. "Will you stay till I get better?" She laughed. "Yes. I told her that, and she agreed. Just as long as I call her."

He sniffed. "What time is it?" Clare glanced at her watch. "Six thirty. You should eat now. Some soup maybe?" Eli nodded.

"Yeah." He sniffed again. "Sounds good." Clare stood up to leave but her grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the bed. "Don't leave. Mom can make soup."

"But she - "

"She promised me earlier. She'll be up here soon." Clare nodded and held his hand. "Alright."

Five minutes later, Cece came in, a bowl of soup in her hands. "Hi Eli, Clare." She said softly. She set the bowl of soup on his bedside table. "Time to eat." Clare helped Eli sit up.

Cece dipped the spoon she was holding in the soup. "I want Clare to feed me."

"What?" Cece looked surprised. It's not like she didn't want Clare to feed him, but... She wanted to. It was a mom thing.

"I want Clare to feed me."

"Are you sure? Because I can -"

"Clare. I want Clare to feed me." He said stubbornly, childishly. Clare giggled. Cece smiled at the couple. "Alright then." She walked out the door. _'Crazy for Clare, as always.'_ She smiled._ 'Those two are so cute...' _

* * *

"Almost done, Eli. Just one more tablespoon. And... _There_." She put the empty spoon in the bowl. "All done." Eli smiled. "Thanks, babe."

"Any time, Eli."

"Can we sleep now?"

"Oh sure." She sat up. "Let me ask your mom for a mattress and -"

"_NO!_"

She looked surprised at his outburst. "I mean..." He smirked. "I want you to sleep with _me_." Clare blushed. "Um... Maybe I shouldn't. I - "

"Are you afraid I might get you sick, too?"

"I -"

He looked hurt as he thought of something. "Or you just _don't_ want to sleep with me?" "Of course not, Eli!" She sighed, then her cheeks pinkened. "It's just... I've never. We've never -"

He smiled. "Oh... I get it... You're nervous." He laughed. "But we've slept together in a hammock." Clare's cheeks burned. "That's different. It wasn't in a_ bed_."

Eli smiled. "Don't be nervous or scared, Clare. Nothing will happen." She stared at him, uncertain. "Unless you want something to happen." He winked at her. Clare turned crimson. He laughed at her reaction.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm not gonna try anything funny on you. I'd never do anything against-"

"I know. You'd do anything against my will." She climbed into bed the bed. He smiled and pulled a blanket over them. "All that's missing is a _short_ white skirt, a _tight_ white blouse, a coat and stockings and a stethoscope." He murmured as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"ELI!" She blushed as she buried her face in his chest. "Pervert..." She said against his chest. He chuckled as he tightened his hold around her waist.

* * *

Cece tiptoed upstairs. She was going to check on her son and his girlfriend. They've been real quiet after she left the room. And she really didn't believe they were "sleeping". Bullfrog might think so, but she didn't. And it was already ten o clock at night. She was guessing that Clare was staying the night.

She quietly opened her son's bedroom door, and peeked inside. Eli and Clare were in bed... Sleeping. Eli his arms wrapped around Clare, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Cece sighed at the sight. They looked so cute together, Cece was really glad that Eli had Clare. _'Bullfrog was right. They are sleeping. And they look so adorable together!' _

She smiled as she took out her phone and snapped a picture of them. She smirked, satisfied as she looked at the picture on her phone._ 'Great blackmail...' _

She looked at the two teens for one more time then quietly closed the door. She smiled as she went into her bedroom, where her husband was waiting for her.

* * *

"Clare?"

"Mmmm...?"

"Did mom just take a picture of us?"

"Mmmm..."

"Clare?"

"Mmmm...?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Eli."

He smiled, burying his chin in her shoulder. "Good night, Clare."

"Good night."

_' I love you so much, Clare. Forever and always.'_

_' I love you so much, Eli. Forever and always.'_

* * *

_Ending is corny, yes. But. Whatever. Had to write this, even though I'm mad at Eli right now. Thanks for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks for reading._


End file.
